Tell me
by twaisiarp
Summary: A oneshot of Percy leaving Camp. Takes place during the forth book where things between Percy and Annabeth become tense and sad. Hope you like it. I own nothing


I stared at Annabeth. She had such a sad expression on her face that I wanted to tell her that I was sorry a million times despite the fact that I had no idea what exactly to apologize for. I'd never wanted to hurt her, but so far most of the things I'd done had only made the distance between us widen.

Even though I was standing right in front of her, I've never felt so far away from someone._ How did we become this? _I'd visit Hades again or get down on my knees in front of Ares if one of them had the answer.

"Well, I'm spending another week here." she said, her voice a bit harsh yet somehow fragile as if she just cried.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Did I tell you that I'm entering the school in New York?" I asked.

"Grover told me about it." she said as she shifted her legs.

"Oh, okay." and that was all I could say. I wanted to ask her why we were being so faraway from each other. I honestly didn't know why, but I knew something had changed since Rachel was involved in our quest. Something changed between me and Annabeth. She knew what the problem was, but considering previous experience, I was downright sure she wouldn't tell me.

"Be careful. I don't think I can survive another funeral of yours." she raised her eyebrow at me. I actually smiled. "Thanks. I'll do my best to keep myself alive."

"Good." she shifted her legs again. _Since when our conversation made her so uncomfortable?_

"I'm sorry...I mean last time, that you had to, you know-" I stutter.

"Of course I know, Percy." she snapped.

I bit my lip. "Alright. Just checking."

She would have rolled her eyes or tried to hide a smile if we were still the same as we were before. A sudden surge of sadness rose inside of me and at that moment all I wanted to do was pull her over and hug her as close as I could.

But I didn't.

So instead of a potential makeup, we just stood there. Maybe I was waiting for her to say something, or maybe she was expecting me to. It felt like ages before one of us broke the silence. "You'd better get going. They're waiting for you."

Deep in my heart, I knew she wasn't talking about Chiron or my mom. Rachel lived in New York, too, and a few days ago Malcolm slipped the words that Rachel and I had been hanging out during weekends. I wondered if that was why Annabeth had become so grumpy lately, but it just didn't make sense.

"Well, yeah. See you next summer." I said hesitantly.

Annabeth nodded her head, didn't bother to fake a smile. She just stood there, perfectly still. I knew I really should go, but suddenly leaving seemed so hard and staying felt so much more like a good idea. She took a look at me one last time.

"See you, Percy." and she turned and started heading down the hills. I watched her leave and the next second I just couldn't bear it anymore.

"Annabeth!" I called as I rushed down the slope.

She stopped as soon as I yelled, turning at me after a few seconds. Her eyes were bloodshot, strands of her blond hair flying in the wind. She looked so pale and...tired.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?"

I breathed in the air and words started bursting out of me. "Look, Annabeth. I don't know what happened between us, but I can tell something went wrong." I caught my breath and continued. "Tell me, Annabeth, just tell me. I'll change, and I wont do it again. I'll try to improve, I'll do better, no matter what it's about. Please." I felt relieved and scared at the same moment, didn't know how she'd react.

To my surprise, she half smiled. "Percy, there's nothing wrong about you. You went on so many quests with me. You fought right next to me when trouble approached us. You've saved my life for countless times. So how could you possibly do anything wrong?"

_Sounds like everything I did was wrong_. I listened, feeling totally confused. "But you've been acting strange-"

"I don't think this is the right time," she interrupted, the hard expression back on her face.

When I was about to open my mouth and protest, I heard Chiron calling my name. "Percy!"

I turned and saw him standing at the top of the hill. He gestured to the car to hurry me up.

"Go, Percy. I'll call you when I'm out of camp." she said and walked away from me.

"Annabeth," I desperately called again.

She didn't look back.

I walked up the hill slowly. And I wasn't too surprised that I didn't get her call after the date she should be off back home from camp.


End file.
